EU2 Atlas
This page is the starting point for maps of Europa Universalis II. The maps are based on vanilla 1.09. If you are playing a mod, then the maps may not be correct. For the purposes of this Atlas, we have split the world into Map Regions, most of which do not correspond with the in-game continents, regions, or areas. Whilst Europe and Africa are the same, America has been split into two maps (one of which contains part of Oceania). Asia and the rest of Oceania are split between three maps. This is for the sole reason that it makes the maps more manageable. For each map region, we have included a map showing the Regions and Areas that are included in it. There will be a separate page for more maps in each region. Africa This map region covers all of the African continent. It contains the following Regions and Areas: East Africa *Aden (the island of Socotra - the rest of Aden is in Asia) *Ethiopia *Madagascar *Mozambicque *Seychelles *Sofala *Sudan *Tanganyika *The Cape *The Mascarenes North Africa *Egypt *Maghreb West Africa *Angola *Cameroon *Cape Verde *Congo *Gabon *Gold *Ivory *Mauritania *Namibia *Senegal *St Helena *Timbuktu Australia This map region covers Australia, New Zealand, the East Indies, and some parts of the Pacific. More specifically, it covers the following regions and areas: Regions in Asia Indochina (part of) *Malaya Indonesia (except Lucon) *Ajeh *Amboina *Borneo *Celebes *Java *Sumatra *Surabaya *Ternate Regions in Oceana Australia *Botany *Kanguru *Maori *Papua *Tasmania Pacific (except Hawaii) *Fiji *Polynesia Europe This map region covers all of Europe, as defined by the game. Anatolia (modern day Turkey) is considered part of Europe. The Azores are inset. It contains the following regions and areas: British Isles *England *Ireland *Scotland Central Europe *Balkans *Danube Eastern Europe *Anatolia *Baltic *Caucasus (extends onto Middle East map) *Poland *Russia (extends onto Middle East map; one province is surrounded by Finland) *Ukraine HRE (note: the HRE region has different borders to the HRE) *Germany Scandinavia *Denmark (includes Iceland) *Finland *Norway *Sweden Southern Europe *part of France (Savoie province) *Iberia (includes Canary Islands and The Azores) *Italy (includes Sicily, Sardinia, and Corsica) *Mediterranean (covers all islands in the Med that aren't part of Italy) Western Europe *France (note: Savoie is in France, but in Southern Europe) *Low Countries Far East This map covers Indochina, China, Japan, and the modern day Philippines. All of the provinces are in Asia. It contains the following regions and areas Central Asia (most of this region is on the Middle East map) *Kazakhstan (half of this area is on the Middle East map) China *Canton *Chengdu (part of this area is in the middle of Kazakhstan) *Formosa *Himalaya *Korea *Manchuria *Peking *Sha Anxi *Shanghai *Yunnan India(most of this region is on the Middle East map) *Bengal (area extends into Indochina) Indochina (except Malaya, which is on the Australia map) *Annam *Bengal (area extends into India) *Siam Indonesia (most of this region is on the Australia map) *Lucon Japan *Nippon Siberia (Half of this region is on the Middle East map) *Amur *Baikal *Jenisej *Kamchatka *Lena Middle East This map covers the Middle East, the Indian subcontinent, and the eastern edge of Europe. Almost all of the provinces are in Asia, with the rest being in Europe. It contains the following regions and areas. Eastern Europe *Caucasus *Russia (extends west onto the Europe map) Central Asia *Afghanistan *Kazakhstan *Persia (half of this area is in the Middle East) India *Bengal (part of - area extends into Far East map) *Carnatic *Ceylon *Delhi *Gujarat *Hyderabad *Lahore *Mahratti *Malabar *Mysore *Orissa *Oudh *Punjab Middle East *Aden (the island of Sumatra is in the continent of Africa) *Bahk *Levant *Nefud *Oman *Persia (half of this area is in Central Asia) Siberia Half of this region is on the Far East map. *Ob *Omsk *Sibir North America This map covers North America and Central America. The Hawaii area of Oceania is inset. This map contains the following regions and areas: Carribean *Antilles *Cuba *Haiti Central America *Azteca *Costa Rica (Costa Rica province is in South America region) *Panama (One more province is in Panama, but in South America region & shown on the South America map) *Sonora North America *Acadie *Alaska *America *Bermuda *California *Florida *Georgia *Grand Lacs *Greenland *Hudson Bay *Illinois *Kansas *Labrador *Louisiane *Maine *Nevada *Newfoundland *Ohio *Oregon *Plaines *Quebec *Texas South America *Costa Rica (Costa Rica province only) *Orenoque Pacific This region is part of Oceania continent *Hawaii South America This map covers South America. This map covers the following regions and areas: Central America *Panama (two of the three Panama provinces are in Central America) South America *Amazonia *Bahia *Belem *Chili *Ecuador *Falklands *Guiana *Inca *La Plata *Orenoque (island of Curacao is shown on the North America map) *Panama (Cupica province only) *Paraguay *Patagonia *Recife *Rio Category:Europa Universalis II Atlas